Donde un beso no sea un crimen
by Santagar
Summary: Este relato participa en el Reto #9 "¡Ni en fanfiction nos quieren!" del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los contenidos del relato siguiente me pertenece, todos están extraídos de la saga _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_, de George R. R. Martin. La única finalidad del relato es la simple y llana diversión.

* * *

Este fin participa en el Reto #9 "¡Ni en fanfiction nos quieren!" del foro **_Alas negras, palabras negras_**.

* * *

**DALLA**

– ¡Dispárale, Dalla!

Dalla no se movió. Ni siquiera había tensado el arco.

– ¡Córtale la garganta!

El cuchillo seguía colgado del cinto, cubierto por una pátina de escarcha. No pensaba empuñarlo.

– ¡Vamos, Dalla! ¡Se te va a escapar! – Val se impacientó. Las demás chillaban, pidiéndole a gritos que lo matase.

Pero Dalla no lo hizo. Dejó que el joven se arrastrara por la nieve, dejando tras de sí un rastro de flores muertas.

O lo hubiese hecho, de no haber sido porque Val se hartó de esperar, tensó su propio arco y disparó.

Sólo una flecha.

Fue suficiente.

Un gemido, un golpe seco sobre la nieve; luego, el viento helado.

Todo había terminado. Las muchachas prorrumpieron en vítores.

– ¡Eres un desastre! – Val se acercó a Dalla y se pavoneó delante del resto – ¿Lo habéis visto? Mi hermana no es capaz de ahuyentar ella sola a un secuestrador: tengo que acudir al rescate, como un caballero sureño. ¿Me concedéis este baile, mi señora? – Sus palabras fueron acogidas con un coro de carcajadas. Dalla arrugó el ceño.

– ¡Lo he ahuyentado sola, pero no quería matarlo! – Dio una patada en la nieve – Si hubiese querido, lo hubiese hecho desde el principio.

– ¿Y por qué no querías? – La joven contempló a su hermana pequeña. Tan agresiva, tan segura de sí misma. Ningún hombre había intentado raptarla todavía: sólo tenía trece años, pero era tan sanguinaria como cualquier mujer adulta.

Dalla, en cambio…

– Dejadme en paz – Dio media vuelta y se alejó, huyendo de las burlas de las demás.

Conocía al chico que había intentado capturarla: era un muchacho desgarbado, algo menor que ella, que se sonrojaba cuando la veía. Dalla se había resistido a que la tomara y el chico había salido corriendo al cabo de medio minuto. "No me ha hecho daño, ni siquiera me ha desatado los calzones. Yo tampoco quería hacerle daño a él".

Para otras jóvenes, como Val, todo aquello era muy divertido. Un hombre sólo se ganaba el respeto de una mujer si conseguía tomarla por la fuerza y llevarla a su propio fuego. Val suspiraba por que alguien aceptara el desafío de intentarlo con ella, pero a Dalla le horrorizaba la idea.

"Sureña". Así la llamaban, como si fuese un insulto. "La dama sureña". No era una dama y había nacido en el norte, pero no podía evitar preguntarse cómo serían las cosas al otro lado del Muro.

¿Allí el sexo también era violencia, sangre, lágrimas? ¿O había hombres que tomaban a sus mujeres por amor y mujeres que se dejaban amar sin oponer resistencia? No se atrevía a formular esas preguntas en voz alta; pero, en su fuero interno, no podía evitar dejar volar su imaginación más allá de la frontera.

* * *

Lo vio antes que nadie, envuelto en la bruma. Un fardo de harapos negros y empapados… o eso creyó al principio. Sólo cuando llegó a su altura descubrió que se trataba de un ser vivo.

Un ser humano.

Cogió el arco. Luego cambió de idea y optó por el cuchillo. El ser se removió y Dalla retrocedió un paso, hundiendo sus botas en la nieve.

Un solo movimiento y…

– ¡Tormund! – Gritó Dalla, sin dejar de apuntarle. El bulto fue cobrando forma hasta convertirse en algo parecido a un hombre. Un hombre herido. Por la ropa que llevaba, era fácil deducir que se trataba de un cuervo.

Un cuervo huido… ¿o una trampa para el pueblo libre?

Fuera lo que fuese, la observaba. Dalla tragó saliva. Los ojos del hombre eran pardos y ardían como brasas. Pronto distinguió el rostro anguloso, el mentón áspero por la barba, el pelo castaño y enmarañado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría vagando por la nieve?

– No te haré daño, mujer – Gorjeó – Pero sujeta el cuchillo, podría estar mintiéndote – Le entró un ataque de tos.

– ¡Tormund! – Dalla volvió a llamarlo, sin perder de vista al cuervo. Por fin, oyó ruidos en el campamento.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – El hombre iba recuperando la voz. Quiso retroceder, pero la nieve ya le llegaba por las rodillas. Se mantuvo firme, aparentando un aplomo del que carecía.

– Dalla – Logró articular.

– Yo soy…

– ¿Dalla? ¿Qué demonios…? – Oyó el vozarrón del Matagigantes a sus espaldas y suspiró, aliviada – ¡Eh, tú, el cuervo! ¡Un solo gesto y eres carroña! ¿Me has oído?

– … Mance – El cuervo sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

* * *

– ¡Quiero ir yo!

– ¡Quita, que tú no puedes!

– ¡Te voy a sacar las tripas! – Val empujó al pequeño Ryk, que trataba de zafarse de su agarre. Dalla los miró alternativamente y suspiró.

– ¿Tenéis que estar todo el día discutiendo? – Ninguno le hizo caso. En su lugar, Ryk le tiró un pedazo de hielo a Val y ésta le propinó una patada en la espinilla. "Niños", se lamentó para sus adentros. Ella ya tenía diecisiete años, pero no recordaba haber sido así a los trece.

– ¡Voy a llamar a Ygritte para que te dé una buena tunda! – Amenazó Ryk.

– ¡Dile a esa zanahoria que la estoy esperando! – Se burló Val.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué os peleáis? – Dalla logró atraer su atención.

– ¡Tormund me ha dicho que le lleve unas pieles al cuervo, pero Val dice que quiere ir ella y no me deja en paz! – Se quejó Ryk. El corazón de Dalla se aceleró: ¡el cuervo!

– ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto el cuervo, Val? – Se esforzó por hablar con calma.

– ¡Oh, Dalla, no te hagas la mojigata! Es muy guapo. ¿O no fuiste la primera en verlo? – Aquello fastidiaba soberanamente a Val. Le hubiese encantado ser ella el centro de atención.

– Me da lo mismo cómo sea – Dalla alzó la barbilla con orgullo – Y, mientras sigáis comportándoos como críos, ninguno de los dos se saldrá con la suya. ¡Yo misma le llevaré las pieles! – Se las arrebató a Ryk, que no reaccionó a tiempo. Para cuando quiso protestar, la joven ya se alejaba.

El corazón de Dalla se aceleró. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". No había vuelto a ver al cuervo desde que el día anterior lo había encontrado en la nieve, pero pensaba en él a todas horas. Su mirada de fuego, la forma en que se había dirigido a ella…

"Mance", repitió para sus adentros por enésima vez. Y se ruborizó al instante.

¡Oh, si alguien supiese cuáles eran sus sentimientos! Qué ridícula les parecería a todos. Los hombres la despreciarían por fijarse en un sureño (peor aún, ¡en un cuervo!) y las mujeres se reirían y le preguntarían por qué no se lo había follado todavía. ¡Ay, si Dalla fuese como las demás! ¡Si Dalla pudiese adaptarse a su forma de vida!

Cuando llegó a la tienda en la que custodiaban al prisionero, le temblaban las rodillas. En realidad, "custodiar" era una palabra demasiado bonita para ajustarse a la realidad: lo tenían tirado en un montón de trapos, atado de pies y manos; algo inútil, dado que estaba demasiado maltrecho como para moverse.

Le habían curado las heridas, algo sorprendente: ¿por qué habían decidido mantenerlo con vida? ¿Qué les había dicho a Tormund y a los demás para que lo atendiesen, en lugar de rebanarle el pescuezo?

"Deja de darle vueltas y llévale las pieles. ¡Después de todo, es lo que has venido a hacer!".

Entró.

Tan pronto como puso un pie en la tienda, él se incorporó.

Dalla tenía la boca seca.

– Dalla – Murmuró Mance. "¡Se acuerda de cómo me llamo!".

– Tehetraídounaspieles – Habló muy deprisa, demasiado deprisa. "Pensará que soy una chiquilla". Trató de comportarse con naturalidad, pero la mirada de Mance acariciaba su cuerpo y le costaba fingir que no se daba cuenta. Tiró de las mantas, que estaban húmedas y manchadas de sangre, y se dispuso a echarle las pieles por encima.

Y lo vio.

Había visto a un sinfín de hombres sin ropa, incluso había visto hombres en pleno acto. Pero Mance estaba desnudo y excitado, olía a sudor y brasas y respiraba entrecortadamente. No la miraba como un cazador a su presa, sino con la fascinación del hombre que contempla el vuelo del águila y la ternura de la mujer que ve nacer a un cachorro.

Las pieles cayeron al suelo.

– Dalla – Mance saboreó su nombre entre jadeos – ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? No, no mires al suelo – El hombre alargó la mano para tocarla. "¿Cuándo le han desatado las muñecas?". Dalla no podía pensar con claridad – Mírame a mí. ¿Ves cómo estoy? Esto es por ti. Dalla, preciosa Dalla… Cuando te vi, pensé que eras una aparición. Pero eres real. Y yo también.

– Mance – Farfulló ella. No supo seguir. Mance se puso en pie y Dalla descubrió dos cosas: que también le habían liberado los tobillos (o, probablemente, él mismo lo había hecho) y que podía envolverla fácilmente con su cuerpo.

– Ven – El hombre desató hábilmente las cuerdas de su camisa. Y Dalla se dejó hacer. En menos de un minuto, la tenía en sus brazos – Cogeremos esas pieles. No quiero que nos vean… aún.

– ¿Quiénes? – Dalla estaba desnuda y encogida, apretada contra el cuerpo fibroso de Mance mientras él la tapaba amorosamente. El cuervo la miró y pudo ver la determinación en su gesto.

– El pueblo salvaje. Nuestro pueblo. He venido a quedarme, Dalla – Tomó aire – He venido al único lugar del mundo donde un beso no es un crimen – Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó uno en sus labios, con inesperada dulzura – Juntos, vosotros y yo, seremos invencibles.

Dalla sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas. Mance la empujó suavemente contra el lecho y se tendió sobre ella.

– Y tú serás mi reina.


End file.
